Pocahontas 2: Happily Ever After
by Kamahontas
Summary: The idea came to me when watching an old film "Pocahontas: The Legend", but it's about Disney's movie, of course! Hope you will enjoy the reading as much as I enjoyed the writing. Oh, btw, my English isn't perfect, I know. You don't have to remind me.
1. Chapter 1

Another sleepless night, one more and she will go crazy. Since the man she loved and left to recover his wound, she couldn't sleep. She didn't want to do anything. Many days she had spent in her wigwam, just lying on her mat. Everyone in the village tried to cheer her up, but with no use. And now, another problem had occurred. For last two months she wasn't in the house for women. At first she thought it was because of the stress and sadness, but as it repeated once again, she decided to go and see the midwife, and what she heard made her even more uneasy. How was she to tell her father about it? He still doesn't take too kindly to the settlers. Will she have to move out of the village? Or maybe even out of the territory of her father? All these doubts, didn't let her sleep. Finally she decided to go to see someone, who was always helping her with a great advice. Silently the girl walked out of the village and went to her favorite glade.

"Is that you, Pocahontas?" Asked the old willow, as the girl sat on a stump of the tree.

"Grandmother Willow, I have a huge problem, and I have no idea what to do…" She replied sadly.

"What happened?"

"I'm with baby."

"It's also John Smith's child?"

"Yes. But, he's so far, I don't even know if he's alive! And how to tell all this to my father?"

The old tree smiled.

"I think you should tell him straight. I know it might be hard, but this the right thing to do."


	2. Chapter 2

The morning had finally came. The day in the village had started. Pocahontas thought this will be the best moment to talk to her father. She met him near his Long House.

"Father, I need to speak with you." She began.

"Of course, my daughter. I see that you are doing better today."

"A bit, thank you, father."

"Then, what do you want to talk about?"

She took a deep breath. Now, swim or drawn.

"Father, I'm pregnant. It's John Smith's baby…"

The face of the old chief had changed. A smile across his face turned into an angry frown.

"You gave yourself to him?"

"Father, I love him. We hoped to live together, and we would, if not this accident with Ratcliffe."

"You know that you cannot live in the village anymore? The rule is the rule, even for you. If you got pregnant with an Englishman, you have to live with the pale ones."

"What if they won't accept me?"

"Then, you are on your own. I'm sorry, Pocahontas. In this case I cannot make an exception, even for you."

She sighed heavily. So, her father excludes her from the tribe? Only because she loves someone, who doesn't belong to her people?

"But, father, you accepted John Smith as your brother! By this he became one of us!"

"He's not here, if he would be ever back, I would consider letting him to live with us, yet under few conditions. He saved my life, and I will be grateful for this for the rest of my days, but he still belongs with his men."

"I see. Then, if the people from Jamestown, would accept me… can I come just for a while to see you?"

"Time will tell. As for now, I have to ask you to pack your belongings, and leave the village." She could see how hard it was for her father to order her this, but he had to follow his own rules, and she had to accept this. Sadly she went back to her wigwam, and began to pack her stuff. As she was almost done, her best friend, Nakoma, joined her.

"I've heard what happened. What are you going to do now?"

"I'm going to London, of course! I will find John Smith."

"And what? You'll tell him _hello, John Smith. I came here to tell you that I'm with your child. Please accept me_, or something same crazy? He won't believe you. It passed long enough since he left that you could find a husband and get pregnant with him, not with John Smith. Have you thought of this? He's from the pale ones, and they don't trust us."

"John is different. I know it."

"Mhm, sure you do." Replied the friend with big dose of sarcasm. "After only half a year, you know this man well enough to be sure that he will believe that it's his child? Maybe if he'd be here, but in his world I'm pretty positive that he even haven't told anyone that he met you. How his people use to call us? Savages?"

"Not John Smith. I'm going to see him, not anyone else. Nakoma, please, this is our good-bye, for Ahone only knows how long. Let's stop this arguing."

"You're right. I'm sorry." They talked a little longer, and Pocahontas left her home, to try a new start, among English people.


	3. Chapter 3

The evening was cold, but the sky was clear, and all the stars shown like diamonds. Pocahontas loved to watch them, she could do this for hours. Right now she was lying on the grass near the fort, and suddenly someone joined her.

"Hey, I thought you went back to your village…" It was Thomas.

"No, I can't go back there. But, so much had happened today that I didn't want to give anyone any more business. And that's why I'm here. I planned to stay in this place till morning, and tomorrow ask someone for help."

"Well, I know you might not trust me after what I've done, but… I'm John's friend, and because he's not here, you can always ask me."

She smiled gratefully. With time she understood why Thomas shot Kocoum, he was protecting his best friend.

"Thomas, I know why you've done this, and I'm not angry with you anymore. I was at first, but with time I realized what happened. You were protecting John."

"I was, too bad I already knew how to use a musket… well, anyway… you said you needed help?"

"Yes. You see… uhm… how you say it… uhm…" That was it. She still didn't know English too well. With John Smith it was easy, because he knew some of her language, but Thomas didn't.

"You know that one of the Natives is coming here almost every day? He's from… Chica…"

"Chicahominy?"

"Yeah! He speaks the same language as you, right?"

"Yes, but this people don't belong to my father's kingdom."

"Alright, so you can try to say it just as you can. But do it slowly, so I will understand."

She smiled again. So, people from Jamestown are learning her language? What a nice surprise!

"John Smith and I… uhm… we… were… are… lovers."

"Yeah, I know that."

"I have to find him, because… I'm with a baby."

Thomas' face expressed a huge surprise.

"Wow! He'll go crazy of happiness! I know he wanted to have a family with you, and he will!"

"You think so?"

"Ay! I would like to see his face when you'll tell him. But, what does it have in common with you spending the night here?"

"I told my father about the child… and he told me to leave…"

"I see. Well, we're still in the process of building the houses, but you can stay with us, if you want. I'm sure the men will be honored to have you as our guest."


	4. Chapter 4

The voyage to England lasted only eight weeks, which was unusually short. Even the captain himself was surprised, when one morning he heard one of his mariners calling for the crow nest, _Ahoy! Land on horizon!_ Pocahontas got pretty excited about this news, that meant that soon she will see John Smith. How was he doing? Has his wound healed up? She didn't have to wait long for an answer. As soon as she stood on land, she noticed him in the crowd. He was walking into a small bakery shop, she waited until he was back on the street and went over to him.

"John!" She called. The man stood stunned. No, impossible, she cannot be here! But, he would never forgive himself if he wouldn't say something.

"Pocahontas?" He asked.

"Yes." She replied, and Smith took her into his arms, and twirled with her couple times.

"I can't believe you're here! How did you get to London?"

"The ship just arrived."

As he finally let her go off of him, he looked at her, like he was trying to learn her by heart. And, then he noticed something that had changed in her since he saw her half a year ago, her stomach. Pocahontas noticed this, and took his hand, to put it on this part of her body.

"Is this…?" He asked, not believing in what he felt. "But…"

"On this hot day when we were swimming in this small bay I showed you…"

Smith had a happy smile across his face for all the time, but not even his eyes were smiling. So, Pocahontas is with his baby? And she came all this way to tell him about it? This was the best day in his entire life. Not asking any more questions, he took her small bag and lead her to a small house on the borders of the city. It was a tiny building made of only one bedroom and a chamber that was all in one, kitchen, dining room, living room and his workshop. Everything was clean, but she could see how poor John was. It didn't matter for her, because not the riches were important. But, she also knew that in his world, having such a small house means that he's not a wealthy man.

"So, this is where I live. I used to have an apartment in the docks, but I had to sell it, so I moved here. It once belonged to a man, who taught me everything about cartography, and his last will was that I lived here." He pointed a big box in the corner of the main room. "As you see I'm packing most of the things. I was about to go back to Virginia."

Pocahontas looked at him surprised.

"So soon after your accident? I'm sorry, I even didn't ask you if you feel well…"

"I never felt better. I still can't believe you're here, with me! I planned to go back to Jamestown, and ask you something, but I see I have to ask you for more than I deserve…" He said and held her again, like this was to make him sure, that he's not dreaming. Not letting her hand, he came closer to the box, and took something from it. "You see, I was to come to you and ask if you'd marry me, but now…" he sighed, "now, I'm going to ask you about something more… I want to be your husband, and father for our child…" as he said this he showed her what he took from the box. It was a small golden ring, the simplest he has ever seen, but this was all he could handle. "I just hope you will accept me…"

Pocahontas couldn't say a word. Was he just asking her to spend the rest of her life with him? Like they wanted before he left? If so, this was the best thing in her life. She came to London to find John and tell him about the child, but somewhere deep inside she wasn't sure of his reaction. He could get angry and tell her to get lost, but he accepted her, even more, he still wants to be with her forever. She couldn't say _no_ to him!

"Of course I will!" She finally replied.


	5. Chapter 5

They decided to wait with going back to Virginia until the child will be born, so Pocahontas would have to give birth on the dirty deck of a ship. On a rainy day, in the middle of Jun, twins were born. A boy and a girl, they named them Mark and Susan. The happiness of the parents was endless. A month before Pocahontas and John got married, so the children had the right to live in England in future. And now five weeks after their birth Smith asked Pocahontas, if she would like to go with him to the town we was born in. It would take them about two weeks or even bit longer to get there, but every night they would spend in an inn, so the babies won't get tired too much. She agreed, but she had no idea that there awaits for her another surprise. Even though John once said he doesn't have a place he could call a home, he had a family. In the town he told her about, lived his parents and younger sister. As they arrived on place, they were greeted by the young woman. She was a nice and tall lady, more or less, five years younger than John.

"I can't believe my eyes! John! You finally decided to visit us!" She said hugging her brother. "Wow, I see you're not alone. Bravo."

"Thanks, Jane. This is my wife, Pocahontas, and our children, Mark and Susan."

"So, you want to tell me that since you left to the New World so much had changed in your life? I wonder what mum and dad will say. Now, come in." Jane lead them to a guest room, and asked them to have a sit.

"So, where are our parents?" Asked John, bit surprised by the silence in the house.

"They went to see old uncle Mathew, but they should be back tomorrow evening."

"Maybe it's even better… they won't be this shocked. We didn't say good-bye properly, did we?"

"True, you were bit too harsh. But, I'm sure they will be happy to see you with your own family. But, as we have some time only for us, tell something about your great adventure!"


	6. Chapter 6

It was later afternoon when John's parents went back. As they saw their son, they were pretty shocked. But, at the same time they were happy to see him.

"When you came back?" Asked the father.

"Uhm… About nine months ago."

"And only now you came home?" The mother was puzzled.

"Well, I came back because I got wounded, and my recover took me a while, and then, … then I became a father and got married. Now as the children are a month old we could travel with them. My wife and kids are upstairs, in our room."

"Where did you meet your wife?" Father as often was asking many questions.

"In Virginia. We met on the day when I arrived."

"So, the gossips about the people from Roanoke still living in this region is true?"

"I don't know… my wife isn't English… She's from the tribe that lives in Virginia. Her name is Pocahontas."

"What? You married a savage?" Father got mad.

"She's not a savage! She's the most wonderful woman I ever met. We love each other, and we have two wonderful children."

"John, be reasonable, you cannot have a wife who is from an uncivilized country! They're pagans!" Mother tried bit more gentle way.

"Mother, I'm sorry that I'm cutting in, but honestly, when you'll talk to Pocahontas, she's really very nice. She speaks English very well, I bet John taught her. And the children… oh how adorable they are!" Jane couldn't stop herself anymore, and took brother's site.

"Jane, don't oppose to us." The older man got impatient.

"Please, I came home to tell you about my happiness, can't you share it with me?" John almost begged his parents. "Maybe I will ask Pocahontas to join us? I'm sure you will change your heart about her, as soon as you will see her." Not waiting for their reaction, Smith went to his room. As he opened the door he saw his wife carrying both of the twins at the same time. He smiled at this. He still couldn't believe it's the reality. "You look just adorable together. Would you like to meet my parents? They returned maybe half an hour ago. You were sleeping, so I didn't want to wake you up, but now…"

"Are you sure it's a good idea?"

"Yeah, don't worry, I won't let anyone to hurt you. If something will go wrong, I promise I will leave immediately."

"Hope you won't regret." She said uneasily and followed her husband.


	7. Chapter 7

Just as Pocahontas expected everything went wrong. John's parents didn't accept her, even more, they told her to leave their house. But, John went with her, he didn't stay. He kept his promise. And was really angry with his parents for such a behavior. He comes here to make the relations better, but they refuse. He wanted to show them his happiness, but they didn't show him any kid of positive emotion. Yet, he didn't care that much. He was to spend the rest of his life with the woman he loved, and with their children. They found an accommodation in a tavern only few streets from the house where he used to live for most of his life. He only felt sorry for causing Pocahontas and the children so much stress. Smith had no idea that this meeting might go so bad. Gladly, Pocahontas seemed to not be really down because of it.

"I'm sorry for this afternoon." He said as they had some time only for themselves, because the children were already asleep. "I had no idea that my parents are so conservative. I wanted you to meet them, hoping that they will be happy for us, but as always, I wanted only the good, but it was the opposite."

"I understand them. Your parents wanted to you to marry an Englishwoman, but you married me. You know, it might be similar with my father… He called you his brother, but I see it doesn't mean anything for him anymore. He excluded me from the tribe, because I was with your babies. And I doubt he will ever let us live in his village."

"Why is he so harsh for you?"

"Because I broke the rules, and I slept with you. I don't regret, not at all! But, my father has his rules, and he won't make any exception from it, even if it is about me."

"Then, you only can live in Jamestown?"

"Well, _we_, not just me." She corrected him with a smile. "Well, we can live in Jamestown or with the Chicahominy tribe, they don't belong to my father's empire, but they respect him and they would accept us."

"I see. And what about staying in London?"

"We can stay, but I hoped we could go back, at least for few years, so our children would know Virginia…"

"It's all right." He smiled. "Then, we'll go to Jamestown, and when you will want to go back to London, you'll just tell me. I won't sell the house, so we will always have a place to go back to."


	8. Chapter 8

Only five days before their departure, Jane came to see her brother and sister-in-law, and of course, the babies. Surprisingly for the couple, the visitor had a pretty big baggage with her.

"Hey, are you going somewhere abroad?" Asked John.

"Sorta. I decided that if you won't mind, I will go with you. I wanna see this wonderful place you've told me about so much. Plus, I want to see how these two little infants grow up. You are the best family I've ever seen, and I'm proud that it's your family, brother."

Pocahontas hugged Jane.

"It's also your family. If John has nothing against your idea, I totally agree."

"Me too. I will be happy to have you close, even so far from England."

"Family has to keep together, right?"

"Sure! So, it is decided, we are going to Jamestown in five of us."


	9. Chapter 9

Pocahontas, John, Jane and the twins lived in Virginia till 1618, when Powhatan died and the war was hanging by a thread. After their return to London, Jane met an investor of The London Company of West India, and three years later she married him. Mark and Susan got the English education, and stayed in England. Pocahontas and John had one more child, a son, who they named Lucas. Whole family lived close to one another, so they would meet even every day.

They were the happiest family in London. In England. In the world.


End file.
